What If
by LadyBrianna
Summary: What would happen if Danielle and Henry were separated and didn’t see each other for 10 years? Would the love still be there? Wedding bells? Children? What about a conspiracy on Henry’s life, headed by a past enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Ever After

What would happen if Danielle and Henry were separated and didn't see each other for 10 years? Would the love still be there? Wedding bells? Children? What about a conspiracy on Henry's life, headed by a past enemy?

Danielle ran from the masque, crying and her tears were blurring her vision. Leonardo saw her and called to her, but she didn't seem to hear him. Leonardo went to Henry on the roof.

"What have you done? Do you have any idea what that girl went through to get hear tonight?"

Henry retorted, "She lied to me."

"She came to tell you the truth, and you fed it to the wolves."

Henry jumped up from where he had been sitting, "What do _you_ know? You build flying machines, and you walk on water, and yet you know nothing about life!"

"I know that a life without love is no life at all."

"And love without trust? What of that?"

"She's your match, Henry."

"I am but a servant to my crown and I have made my decision...I WILL NOT YIELD!" He shouted at Leonardo.

With a heavy sigh he replied, "Then you don't deserve her."

Leonardo set down Danielle's glass slipper and walked away, head held down in despair. Henry looked at the slipper, and then gently touched it as the rain began to fall. Somewhere far away, Danielle had not gone back to the manor. She had gone into the woods, and then ran into the band of gypsies that she and Henry had met a few months ago. The leader of the group recognized her and approached her.

"What is wrong, my dear?" He asked.

Danielle looked up at him, and continued to sob. "Henry doesn't want anything to do with me, and I can't go back to my home. Can I join your troupe of gypsies? At least until I get back on my feet and get a place of my own?"

"Alright, little one. Come on. I'll introduce you."

The next day, Henry went to church to get married. When he saw that Gabriella did not want to get married anymore than he did, Henry told her to go to her love. Then, he ran out of the church heading for the Baroness' coach. Maurice was sitting on the coach when Henry arrived.

"Where is she?" He asked panting.

Maurice was confused, "The Baroness?"

Henry shook his head, "Nic-Danielle."

"We don't know, sire."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Then, Jacqueline came up. "We don't know where Danielle is, sire. After the masque when she ran out, Mother thought she would go back to the manor. But, when we got there, we couldn't find Danielle anywhere."

Henry hung his head. As the tears began to swell in his eyes he thought, 'this is my fault. I drove her to this, because I wouldn't listen to what she had to say. Why am I such an idiot?' Suddenly, he lifted his head up.

"If it's the last thing I ever do, I will find Danielle. I will search for her day and night. It is my fault that she is missing and I'll be the one to bring her back." With that, Henry walked away from the carriage and toward the castle.

Danielle was having a good time settling into her new home amongst the gypsies. She had now met all of them and all of them were so nice. They all loved her, and they made her an honorary gypsy. Then, the head gypsy, Royu came to pay her a visit. Royu came and sat beside Danielle.

"How are you, little one? Settling in nice?"

"Yes, thank you very much. I appreciate all that you are doing for me."

"You may stay here as long as you like. You have my word."

And she did stay...for 10 long years.

10 YEARS LATER

Henry had looked for Danielle for 5 years after her disappearance. He looked all in the forest, went back to the Ruins at Amboise everyday, and still no Danielle. He had finally given up, but still had not married. He refused to marry until he had news of Danielle's death, and that was the only way he would marry.

Danielle was with her friends one day and they decided to go into town. When they got into town, Danielle noticed something very funny. Her picture was posted everywhere, on a 'Wanted' sign. It read:

Danielle de Barbarac: wanted Dead or Alive. See Prince Henry with details if you have seen this woman. Reward: Title of nobility, 100,000 pounds, hand in marriage of any maiden in the kingdom.

She gasped. 'Why would Henry want me dead? I thought he loved me.' As soon as she had completed the thought, a man came a snatched her.

"I'm gonna get me a title of nobility!" At that moment, Danielle started to struggle and the man knocked her out with a hammer and then proceeded to drag her to the palace.

When he reached the gate, the guards asked, "What business do you have here, peasant?"

"I have here, the lady on the 'Wanted' signs. I want my reward."

The guards looked closely at her, and it was indeed, Danielle.

"Thank you for bringing her in. We'll take it from here."

"Wha' abou' my reward?"

"Sir, you are wanted for thievery and you get no reward. You'll be lucky if the King pardons you for bringing in this woman. Take him to the dungeon."

The guards took a limp Danielle with them to the throne room, where King Henry was meeting with his advisors. One of the guards knocked on the door and stepped in cautiously, not knowing how to start this conversation. When the King nodded for him to come in, the guard stated,

"Um...Your Majesty...I have something outside that you'll want to take a look at. And I don't think it can wait. It is a matter of some urgency."

Puzzled, the Henry followed the guard outside the throne room and nearly passed out. Right there in front of him, was his beloved Danielle. Without speaking, he moved closer to the guard carrying her, and walked toward his chambers. _What did I do to deserve this? I can't believe I am holding this angel in my arms. I have missed her. It has been what...10 years since the masque and the last time I've seen her? I'm never letting her go again. Never._

Henry finally reached his chamber, and laid Danielle down gently on the bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping. She was dirty from head to foot, and had on tattered clothing. And even after all that, Henry still thought she looked like and angel.

Slowly, Danielle woke up. "Hello."

She looked over at Henry, and shot up out of the bed.

"How did I get here? What are you doing here?"

"A man brought you in for a reward and it turns out he was a thief himself. You're safe. Please don't leave, sit down. Please?" he talked just above a whisper.

Her heart beating wildly, Danielle sat down. She sat and he moved closer to her.

"I want to explain about what happened so long ago. After that night, at the masque, I never stopped looking for you. I searched for 5 long years, and then just started offering a reward and put up the Wanted signs, hoping someone would eventually bring you to me. I still mean what I said that day, at Amboise. I still want you for my wife, and queen. If you'll have me. I still love you with all my heart."

Danielle looked shocked. "Are you honestly expecting me to just jump into your arms, like nothing happened? How can you even be sure that I still love you?"

He grinned, "Then why are you breathing so heavily, and being so jittery?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Ok, so I do still love you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left. But why should I become your queen?"

He moved closer to her on the bed. "Because you can't resist me and you love me. And I want to get you out of those clothes. By the way, where have you been all these years?"

She hung her head as she smiled. "I have been living with the gypsies that we met that day so long ago."

They laughed. This was the first time that they had both laughed in so long. When they had subdued their laughing, Henry leaned in toward Danielle and kissed her. It felt like fireworks were going off in that very room. He put his hand on the back of her neck, and deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue on the tip of her lips, and parted them willingly and welcomingly. Finally, with much dismay, Danielle broke the kiss. She thought if they went any further, they might do something inappropriate. And they weren't married yet.

"So, can I take that as a yes?"

She laughed and just kissed him again.

ok guys, let me know what you think. There will be more to come, I assure you! Enjoy! Review! Love, Brianna ºoº

Music-Butterfly


	2. Chapter 2

What If Chapter 2

A/N: hope this tides ya'll over for a while. School is starting up again next week, so things will be a little hectic, but I'll try to update as quickly as possible. Please review:)

What would happen if Danielle and Henry were separated and didn't see each other for 10 years? Would the love still be there? Wedding bells? Children? What about a conspiracy on Henry's life, headed by a past enemy?

After a few more minutes of kissing, Henry reluctantly took Danielle to her new chambers. She walked with him, hand in hand and was so happy to finally be with him again. He walked her to her door and they said a sweet good night and she shut the door. About 15 minutes later, a maid entered.

"Hello, Lady. My name is Vanessa and I'm here to be your serving maid for the rest of the time you're here. Can I help you undress?"

Danielle nodded and the maid came to undress her. She undid the corset that she had on, and went into the washroom to set up a bath for her. Danielle sat in the tub and Vanessa bathed her. After she was finished, Danielle got out of the bath and Vanessa handed her a silk nightgown. After Danielle dismissed Vanessa, she heard another knock at her door. _Probably Henry._ She put on her robe and went to the door and opened it. There stood her future mother-in-law, former Queen Maire. Danielle bowed and she waved it off.

"Please, child. I'm no longer queen, so there is no need to bow to me. I just wanted to come and see you and say hello, and start to get to know you."

Danielle moved aside, and Maire came in and sat down on the lounge chair in Danielle's room. Maire patted the spot next to her on the chair, and Danielle sat down. For a few minutes, Danielle and the queen mother sat in silence. Maire just sat looking at Danielle very softly. After a few minutes, she spoke.

"Danielle, I know that Henry has proposed to you. And have you accepted?"

Danielle nodded, adding a smile at the end. That made Marie smile, briefly, and then her smile faded. She continued.

"Sweetheart, I know that Henry loves you with all his heart. And I know that you love him. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. Now, with Francis gone, I have watched Henry ascend the throne without you there. He was going through hell without you there to be his rock. I know that you aren't here for the title of queen, but I need to stress upon you, that is what you are about to become. You, Danielle de Barbarac, are about to become Queen of France. Do you think that you can handle that?"

Danielle looked at Marie and simply nodded. She didn't say anything, and with that response, Marie knew that the kingdom was in good hands. Henry had chosen someone who was beautiful and had a knowledgeable head on her shoulders. With that, Marie leaned forward, gave Danielle a hug and left the room. Danielle climbed into her bed and instantly fell asleep, dreaming of Henry.

The next morning, Danielle woke to find that Henry was sitting on her bed watching her sleep. She sat up and kissed him good morning.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"I just had to come in and talk to you. Then, I saw that you were still asleep, so I just sat here, watching you. I still can't believe you're back in my life. This was the last think I expected. I have been king for, 2 years now, and I have been pressured by the court to find a wife. Now, that I have, we need to get married."

So, the wedding plans were underway. After Henry made that statement, Danielle made him leave, and Vanessa came to help her get ready for the day. Henry waited in the sitting room of her chambers and 20 minutes later, Danielle came out dressed in a green gown, ready for the day to begin. Henry took her hand and they made their way down to breakfast. Along the corridor, they passed servants who bowed to Henry and Danielle, and finally they made it to the breakfast table. Marie was already there, and she stood up to embrace Danielle and her son.

"How did you sleep, my dear?" Marie asked Danielle.

"Just fine, thank you."

They sat down to eat. After breakfast, Danielle went with Marie while Henry went to the map room to meet with his advisors. Marie smiled as Henry kissed Danielle before he left.

"He is so much like his father. Then again, he is so different from Francis, as well. Like the fact Henry is so in love with you, and shows it no matter who is around. I love that about him. Francis loved me, but rarely showed it in public. Well, come my dear, we have a wedding to plan."

And with that, the two women headed off for the queen-mother's chambers. It was a little after noon, and Danielle was getting a headache from all the wedding plans. She never knew so much went into planning a wedding. Marie was getting a little frustrated too, but not at Danielle. She was getting frustrated with all the other people who were there, who weren't listening to Danielle. Anyway, at the moment Danielle thought she would scream, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Marie.

Henry walked in and Danielle jumped up to hug him. She just held onto him, because whenever she hugged him, it seemed like the whole world just melted away and nothing else mattered except that they were in each other's arms. Henry smiled.

"Had a long morning?" he asked with a grin.

"Do you even have to ask?" she said wearily.

He laughed and the two sat on the love seat after Henry had kissed his mother on the cheek.

"How are the plans coming?" Henry asked.

"They're coming ok, it's just that some parts are quite frustrating. I didn't know how much was involved in planning a wedding!" Danielle said, while leaning back in the love seat.

All three of them started laughing, as lunch was brought in. They all had a good three hour lunch break, before Henry said he should probably be getting back to being King. He kissed Danielle and his mother before exiting the room.

After all the wedding plans had been finalized, Danielle went out into the garden. She loved the gardens of the palace, and just went out there to think. Think about how different her life was just a month ago. She was still living with the gypsies and she had no hope of ever seeing Henry again. Now, she was at the palace, Henry's fiancé, and about to be Queen of France in less than three weeks. How did her life change so dramatically in such a short amount of time? Suddenly, she felt strong harms take hold of her waist from behind. She glanced back to see Henry behind her, his head resting on her shoulder as she leaned back into his embrace.

"Happy?" he asked.

"I have never been this happy in my whole life. I think the only other time I have been this happy was the last time I talked with my father before he died. And the first time I met you, and when we had that day with the gypsies. Oh, can't forget about the time at Amboise. That was good too. All of the happy times in my life, except the one about my father, have been with you," she turned to face him, "You are my match, Henry. You are my life and love and I can't wait to marry you."

She held up her face and he leaned his head down and kissed her, just as the sun was setting. Someone, was watching the happy couple from afar. Her deep blue eyes burned with envy and jealousy. She would find a way to break up the happy couple if it was the last thing she ever did.

Well, hope you liked it! Who could the mystery woman be! Next chapter: the wedding and wedding night! Next chapter will be all happy. No bad things will happen till the chapter after that! Review! ThanksBrianna


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, guys! I haven't had that many reviews, so I'll go ahead and post this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!

Ch. 3: The Wedding and Wedding Night!

Henry and Danielle stood out in the gardens for a few more minutes, and then Henry commented that maybe they should go and get some sleep for the following day. The next day was their wedding day. Henry walked Danielle back to her chambers and then proceeded to his own.

Danielle woke to the sun rays shining through her window onto her bed. Unlike the previous morning, Henry was not there to greet her with a kiss. She knew that he was in his bed, waiting for the time to pass so they could be married, and she crowned his queen. She was likewise waiting for the event to come, and was anxious as well. She still couldn't believe that in a few hours, she would be Henry's wife and Queen of France. She wished her father could see this. He would be proud of her for following her heart. She got out of bed and went to have breakfast with Marie. She wouldn't see Henry all day, because that was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony, the day of. They had a pleasant breakfast, and then Danielle went to get ready. She had her serving-ladies do her hair first. They took her long tresses, and started to pile them on her head. They let a few curls frame her face.

"You truly look like a Queen, now. You look beautiful. Henry will be shocked." said Marie as she hugged her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

It was now 1 hour before the wedding would take place. Danielle couldn't believe it. She would be a married woman in an hour! She had the ladies dress her in her white wedding dress. The dress was sleeveless, with 2" wide straps. The bodice had intricate bead work, with tiny crystals stitched into the materiel. The bodice was fitted and the skirt puffed out at her waist. The skirt was layers and layers of netting and she looked like a queen in it. Maire came over to her and placed a tiara on her head that had a veil attached to it. Part of the veil went over her face and the other part went down to her feet. The train of her dress was at least 3 feet long. She had on beautiful flat shoes that had bead work like her bodice. Her look was complete.

She and Marie hurried to the Royal Church, where Henry was already waiting. He was wearing a scarlet doublet with ivory pants. He had on his good boots for special occasions, and his gold chain with the ruby in the center that attached at his shoulders. Then the wedding march was being played. Henry looked behind him and he held his breath. Danielle looked like an angel in her white dress. Henry couldn't believe what laid before his eyes. He looked at Leonardo, who winked. Henry smiled, and Danielle finally reached the altar. She put her hand in Henry's, and they knelt for the ceremony to begin.

After a two-hour ceremony, Danielle and Henry were husband and wife! They walked out of the church, hand-in-hand talking and kissing every so often. Marie met them back at the palace.

"Danielle! Henry! I am so happy for you two! You are going to be so happy together, I just know it. Nothing can go wrong in this relationship! I think you two should go and have a nice honeymoon in Spain, and not let anyone know that you're there. I can handle the kingdom while you're away. If I need you, I'll call for you. Don't worry. Now, come with me. I have something to show you."

Marie took them to a part of the castle Danielle had never seen before. Marie led them to a pair of wooden doors and opened them. Danielle gasped. The room was their new chambers. The room had a scarlet and gold theme going, which were the royal colors. This was their sitting room, with a scarlet couch and two scarlet armchairs by the fireplace. They moved into the bedroom and there was an enormous king size bed with a scarlet cover on it. Marie quietly left and let the couple be alone.

"Come here, my wife." ordered Henry.

She came closer to him and they kissed softly. Danielle broke it and went into their new dressing room to put on something more comfortable. The servants had transferred all of their clothes from their separate chambers and into their new one. Danielle tried to take off her wedding dress, but got stuck. Five minutes after she departed, Henry heard a scream for help.

"HENRY! Come help me! I'm stuck!"

Henry laughed as he walked into the dressing room and saw the catastrophe in front of him. Danielle had the wedding dress half on, half off. The skirt was up over her head and you couldn't see her face, and the bodice was the part that was stuck.

"Henry, I couldn't undo the back, so I tried to pull it off this way. It didn't work, did it?"

"No, it didn't my love. You look like you just got out of a tornado!"

Henry shook his head and went over to help his trapped wife. He smoothed the skirt back down and undid the back, like you're supposed to. As he went, he kissed her neck, and moved to her shoulders. She leaned back into him and let him do what he would. She pulled away when she felt he had undid the last hook and shooed him out. He went and made his way to the bed. He took off the scarlet doublet he had been wearing and put it on the chair beside his side of the bed. Just then, Danielle came out. She was wearing a scarlet robe with gold trimming.

"Will this do?" she asked in a very lusty voice.

Henry stood there, by the bed his mouth hanging open. 'That will do' he thought. She moved over to her side of the bed, and pulled back the covers. He followed her example. She got on the bed and patted the spot next to her. He slid down and caught her waist and pulled her on top of him. She laid there for a minute and studied his face. Then, she closed her eyes and undid her robed for a night she would never forget.

The next morning, Danielle felt the rays of the sun on her face. She looked beside her and saw her sleeping husband. His hair was untidy and he looked like an angel lying there. 'My guardian angel' she thought. She decided to get out of bed and make him breakfast. Henry woke and saw that Danielle was not there. A few minutes later, she came in with a tray of food for the two of them.

"Good morning, darling. I made you breakfast!" she exclaimed.

"Yummy!"

She sat beside him and ate breakfast with him. They enjoyed their first meal has husband and wife. Later they were going on their honeymoon, to...Italy!

Thanks guys! Review and I'll update soon! Brianna


End file.
